


Raw Eros

by Hugiraedo



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Bottom！Tony Mendez, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo
Summary: 好八坏毛坏女人不能信
Relationships: Tony Mendez/August Walker
Kudos: 9





	Raw Eros

冰凉的枪口顶在他的额头。  
“别开枪，拜托。”他举手示意服从，语气中倒无多恐惧，仿若在劝服杀人犯的谈判专家。“我会配合你的一切要求。”  
August的手臂依旧绷得紧紧的，眼神就从未离开过Mendez的脑门。面前不显喜怒的中情局叛徒，拜他那愚蠢的同盟所赐，在自己面前暴露了真面目。如果不是那愣头青坏事，Walker难以想象以Mendez这般近乎完美的潜伏还能继续在中情局滋生多久。他随即意识到自己才是这场对峙中占领优势的那一位，可通过那对琥珀色的眼瞳看来，自己的应激反应似乎过于强烈了。  
自己竟然和他毫无防备的共事了一周。  
“说点新花样。”他开口，声音低沉的吓人。  
一周，隶属于Sloane的精英特工感到一阵后怕。身前的敌人本可以在某个夜晚切开自己的喉咙。  
“我认为这地方可不那么适合继续…但还是，你想要知道些什么？”  
突如其来的电话铃打断了Walker的沉默，他对着Mendez皱眉，“是他们。”对方即刻回应了他还没来得及发出的问题。当下他再没功夫惊讶这俘虏察言观色的技能，那执着的铃声吵得他头脑发痛。August压低声音，向Tony晃动两下枪口，僵硬的说，“走。”

走出建筑的过程还算顺利。可当下门徒就追在自己身后，他身边却只剩一把MK25和一名蛰伏于中情局的卧底——哦，他甚至被对方说服着丢掉了通讯工具。“他们离这里不远，”男人语气诚恳又平稳，“我不觉得带上手机是个好主意。”  
Walker自然明晓其中顾虑，“而我觉得你这么快决定帮助我也不是什么好征兆。”  
“我还不想死。”他的回答没有犹豫，“所以我正试着让你相信用不着那么早给我脑袋上开个洞。”  
真好，他现在启动了那辆该死的车，思考接下来逃向何处。循着记忆找到间足够低调的破旧旅店于他而言并非难事，只是坐在身边的另一人实在让他难以安稳。“别，动。”停稳车后Walker再次将枪口对准那人，Mendez甚至没多眨眼，轻声问这样的话自己是否还需要把双手举起来。  
他注意到对方说出这句话的下一秒就显露出的悔意，显然作为一名暴露的间谍，说些令自己不快的玩笑话可不是什么好主意。事实是他的耐心早在方才那段有惊无险的逃亡里消耗殆尽，Antonio的安然表现不代表自己会放松握紧手枪的力度。于是他聚起力量将枪托瞄准了对方的脖颈，将这叛徒正要说出的脏话生生截去一半。

看店的女人很快为他安排了间空房，并相当知趣的对因“醉酒”而倒在Walker身上的男人不闻不问。August摸空了口袋也没发现多余的零钱，还好在那沉默的人质身上搜出一点。面色发黄的女人接过去，脸上的神色倒是生动了点。“你们这有电话可以用吗？”男人将同伴安置在床上，转头向店家发问。  
一味躲藏可不是长久之计。这点他自然心知肚明。越早联系到Sloane便越有益于任务，更何况他身边拖着一名Lane的眼线，门徒对自己的搜寻只会更加紧迫。  
女人摇摇头，解释道这一带实在偏僻，不巧最近电路一直不好，又提出最近可供通讯的地址在街区的转角处。  
Walker心一沉，嘴上依旧说了谢谢，在女人离开后带上房门。

不出意料地，他醒来时发现自己被捆得结结实实，狼狈地趴在不知何处的床褥上。Walker在不远处清点剩余的子弹。Mendez没有急于打扰，便得以窥见特工苦恼的模样。他决定不兀然出声，攒住力气翻了个身，床铺立刻发出吱呀的骇人声响，一下抓取了Walker的注意。  
他举着枪的动作很快，对比起在床上被反绑着双手动弹不得的Mendez倒显得小题大做。Tony被自己翻过身后的动作困得仰起头才能勉强看清那黑洞洞的枪口，一时间袭上心头的自暴自弃硬生生压过了劝Walker收枪的念头。  
想必这副窘迫模样实在难助长对方的警戒，另一边的August已经将枪械收回自己身后，走近来一只手就把Mendez拎得直坐起身。中年男人像是预见到紧接而来的情节，下意识地闭起眼向后躲闪，为难地缩起身体，反而露出自己毛茸茸的脑袋。  
他这次没猜对，August仅仅将他拉了起来，算是不言不语地带他出了困境。Tony花了一会才回过神来，先前的窘意被其他些复杂的情绪取而代之。他的手脚还有点酸胀麻木，又知道要是开口请求未免得寸进尺。最终犹豫片刻，只开口说他暂且不用这么紧张。  
“依照之前的经验来看，他们还没那么聪明。”  
August看他，板着脸回答，“一个潜伏在中情局的恐怖分子这样安慰我，如果你现在不是被我绑在床上，我就当你是在真心夸赞了。”  
Mendez笑了笑，没有再接话。

窗户开着条缝，多有些冲淡房间内潮湿霉味的用意。他很快意识到临时借宿的地点倒利于自己冷静下心神。尽管糟糕的隔音偶尔会传来楼梯的吱呀，无伤大雅的声响以一种轻松的姿态软化男人紧张的戒备。Walker靠着床板——那只脆弱的椅子惹得他不舒服，思考着下一步行动如何也要推迟到明日，至少别在门徒正像饿犬一样搜寻自己时。  
Mendez在床的另一边乖顺的待着，他们目前的相处还算安稳平和。实话说，Tony Mendez叛变的事实能给予他的震撼早已过去，那些令他发毛的胆寒思虑也顺着震惊融化了一地。如今对方坐在他身边，恍若二人再次陷入几日前那种友好而默契的相处模式里。他随即意识到Tony在看他，身体在思想做下决断前率先转头过去，Mendez显然没预料到自己会对上那双冰蓝色的眼睛，像是被刺痛一般逃离了这场短暂的对视。  
他不自觉坐起身，似是想追上即将逃离的猎物。突兀的吵闹截断了他，由隔壁房间传来重物摔在地面的声音。尽管敌手追上来的可能性不大，August依旧变动了动作的方向，两脚踏在地板上正要站起来。  
随之而来的是女人稍显做作的尖叫。  
一旁Mendez发出声轻蔑的嗤笑。  
难得的静谧被一场廉价旅店盛产的性爱摔了个粉碎。正如其他同类一样，男人费力而低沉的喘息混杂有女人表演性质的高亢呻吟只令无意旁听的人们头痛得狠。Walker无意多去追究，可就连脆弱床板的吱呀耸动声都执拗地一下下刺痛他的神经。  
“唔。”那人显然同自己一样难受，至少在很多方面来讲，他们现在的确是绑在一起的蚂蚱。“我真的很需要来一支烟。”他忽略了对方语气里刻意的熟络，或者说默认着接受了它。特工离开那张床，走向自己挂在衣架的风衣——他记得自己口袋中还有…哦，拿出的烟盒里静静地躺着最后一支烟，Walker索性甩掉包装，坐回床上将手伸到靠近对方的那边。  
Mendez很快理解了这动作的含义，只不过显然被男子不必要的善意弄得不知所措。囚犯抬头看他，正好撞进对方的凝视，于是他拿定了主意，倾身僵硬地去接仅剩的烟草。脚上的束缚在先前已经被解开了，但反绑双手的姿态依旧阻碍了Tony很好地发力。这或许是他最后的一支烟，男人的动作却保持着一如既往的轻稳。Walker盯着Mendez俯身靠近自己手间的烟嘴，眉眼低垂又薄唇微张，“谢谢。”在含住滤嘴时他听到男人含糊道，对方鼻腔呼出的气息就打在他的指节，在August意识到他的温度前转瞬即逝。  
他躺回去，丝毫未注意到Walker反常的怔愣，燃烧的烟草甚至让他能将一墙之隔的交媾吵闹都忽略。August凝视着自己方才夹烟的手，脑海中浮出Mendez启唇的画面。这不合时宜的想法烧着了他的脸颊，连带紧接甩开自己手的动作也携着些慌乱。  
他的嘴唇会是怎样的触感？  
那荒诞的，唐突的想法愈演愈烈地纠缠上心头。August顿在原处，在模糊的叫床声里打量正惬意的罪犯——不管从哪个方面考虑自己都太纵容他了。Walker在心里默念。他一直这么吸烟？似乎连咬住滤嘴的牙齿都不肯发狠了力。  
August Walker感到懊恼。或许是男女吵闹不断的嚎叫，或许是男人奇怪的抽烟姿态，或许是他张开的薄唇，或许是自己退无可退的欲望。他的唇舌也干渴。于是他主动靠过去，伸出手，精准地从对方嘴里夺出剩余的半支香烟。  
就像个十足的混账。  
Mendez是真心将对方的行为当作善意接受了来，而那烟草的辛辣还没来得及浸透他的肺叶，就让对方又突兀地收回囊中，一如当时毫无由来的善意令人困惑。Walker脸上神色与平日无多区别，只是眉间的锁隐约平展些。自他夺了香烟后就再也没多看Tony一眼，咬住滤嘴的动作却又理直气壮得很。  
Mendez盯着他，目光倒算不上咄咄灼人，更靠近平静缓和地审视。半晌他发出声闷哼，多少夹杂些无奈的笑意，不再追责地撤回身子，像是了解了问题的答案。  
男人的看法没错…烟雾从他体内倾吐出去的过程似乎真将他无处安放的躁动一并烧尽。手中的烟将完，就连隔壁交媾声响也逐渐归于平静。香烟的残躯被男人捏在手中打量，最终摔落在同烟盒靠近的地面上。  
August向来没有抽烟的习惯，自律的人总会缺失很多可享受的乐趣，如今这铁律却被一支他甚至记不清品牌的香烟挑动了权威，紧绷的特工依旧没弄明白其中道理，又恍然觉得自己心中的躁动转变作令人愉快的那一种。这变化让他就连身边人接下来的袭击也没能够及时预料。  
他为何如此迟钝？  
男人蹿到他身前让他呼吸一滞，身体本能地后退也来不及脱开攻势。Walker心下一沉，预备好挨了这实打实的一下，而凑近他的棕褐色眼睛闪过模糊的笑意。又狠狠用唇吻上他。  
他的唇舌尝起来比烟草复杂。  
Walker在自己大脑处理好这一切前便已经将那莽撞的偷袭者反制在身下。特工的手卡住对方的肩头，蛮横的力气几乎弄疼了他，Mendez僵在他身下，看起来再没有先前那样自如的底气。  
又或者只是August Walker这么认为。  
男人试探着睁开因疼痛而眯起的眼，目光所及之处只有Walker的面庞。他早已经在心中青睐过对方过分俊俏的轮廓，便得以迅速看清了那些崭新的东西——他的懊恼惊愕，他的霎那无措。那些计划外的，羞于启齿的东西。  
Mendez对上自己倾心的蓝眸子，笑得温和灿烂。  
“这是为了刚刚剩下的半支烟。”

他并非感到冒犯。这事实反而是堵在他胸口的阻碍。Walker屏息对着同样沉默的对方，只因脑海中实在难找出一条明晰的思绪——它们都被那突兀的吻炸毁得精光。被把住的男人不甚认真地挣扎了一下，更像是为了将August飘散的思绪再拉扯回来。“我还以为你会想要我。”这句话的语气若是再鲜活些，也算得上句不坏的暖场话。偏偏他的声音平淡直截得离谱，就像他们之间即将发生混乱一样粗糙又火辣。  
“不管怎么说，我……”  
那句话的后半段被截断了，由Walker，用自己的嘴。Tony Mendez吻了他，他理应夺回来。至于夺回什么？他心中还未有答案。总而言之，他在吻他，牙齿咬上唇瓣、手掌拿捏脖颈。August将他狠狠地压床褥，令Mendez被迫大开身躯以接纳他。这与一场真正意义上的缠绵相差千里，他甚至分辨不清对方与自己唇舌交缠究竟是挣扎还是迎合。他的头脑发热，激烈的攻势像要尝尽对方的滋味。Mendez被Walker凶猛的索取击得节节败退，被制服于身下的肉体控制不住地开始颤栗。  
一吻过后他只晓得喘息，瘫软在床褥间的模样对于只一吻而言太过夸张，男人细薄的唇形似乎被他问得红肿，挣扎的动作又令他柔和的线条浸染层薄汗。August正无意识地被这幅情色的画面吸引得出神，又突然陷入对方的目光。  
Mendez盯着他，一双琥珀色的眼睛隐隐发亮。  
“我猜得不错。”他似笑非笑。

他一直在躲避那双眼睛。  
Walker心如擂鼓，压住Mendez的姿势让他听见自己的心跳隆隆作响。  
他自然是观察过眼前的这副面孔的，并隐隐感受到温柔皮囊下的坚韧。Tony的眼瞳不算出色，偏偏是这样几乎诚恳的温度才中和了男人原本锋利的线条，再加上他暖黑色的胡须长发，最终造成这副流畅却温和的模样。  
而August对此产生了强烈到无法忽视的欲望。  
他清楚这份属于Mendez的柔软是真实，更清楚这温度并非Mendez的全部。现在他在自己身下，因为先前的缠吻弄乱了厚发。琥珀色的眼瞳就藏身在散乱的刘海后，似乎平日里更加湿润了一点。

“Walker。”  
他的声音终于听起来不那么公式化了。

然后他契合地迎上Walker蛮狠的索吻。Mendez预料到了这个，却依旧没来得及闭上眼。彼此之间的欲望膨胀得难以压抑，那吻随即变成了撕咬，用以相互宣泄终得以爆发的情欲。直到对方的血腥味侵入自己的味蕾，伴随着迟钝的刺痛。Tony的身体似乎被这陌生的痛痒刺得发软，好让Walker顺势把他的衣扣扯的干净，在这个不得反抗的囚徒身上极尽自己的权力。  
他火热的舌头将Mendez击得节节败退，最终在这场就要窒息的深入里冒出些软糯的哼哼，Mendez结实的身子在他的掌控下挣扎起来，倒是终于有了逃避的意图。只可惜时机已过，August如今已经乐在其中，扶住对方的后脑不加厌烦地尝彼此唾液味道。  
隔壁房间不知何时真正安静下来，Mendez的大脑还因为那夸张的吻陷作一团浆糊，朦朦胧胧里只听到Walker扒他裤子的摩擦声。August抬起这人的下身，顺着睾丸向下摸到肉穴。Mendez早就被他撩拨得发硬，勃起的东西不比自己小多少，这不是重点，Walker连贯的动作终于碰到坎坷。  
自己从没操过男人。  
尽管思路停顿了片刻，男人并起手指的动作倒是迅速。Mendez臀瓣间的那个缝摸起来柔软得很，在被自己触碰时还会有轻微地瑟缩。特工没再多想，稍微用力将指节挤进穴口里，甚至没觉得多少阻碍。Mendez的脸颊通红，被吻得红肿的两瓣唇就没能够合上，瞪大的眼睛像是自己也不相信Walker就这样侵入进自己的事实。  
Walker没再准备继续扶着他的尾椎骨，转手引导Mendez将腿架在自己身上。他的两根手指还陷在中年男人的屁股里，让欲求不满的软肉吸附着包裹着。他扭头啄吻着男人的小腿，手上又抵好对方的臀肉开始不紧不慢地转动磨碾。  
或许是下体被对方亵玩而传来快感，Tony宛如宕机般面对着Walker的轮廓，没能咽下自己的呻吟。现如今他转换为全然无措的角色，在August玩弄他屁股的时候僵硬地只会嗯嗯呜咽。男人的身体却是另一回事，让手指搅弄的穴肉热情得过分，一两分钟就被揉得鼓噪湿热，吸吮手指的力度也愈加露骨。  
手指间多了点粘腻的触感，而架在Walker肩上的双腿就没停止过颤抖，August这时反而消减了些先前那样的躁动，光是看着Mendez束缚着双手又被自己指奸着无力反抗的模样就让他感到病态的满足。他看着男人情欲蒸腾的脸，好像他锋利的线条也被熏作一滩春水。Tony眼神迷离，想要抓住Walker又实在难得逞。  
“嗯…Aug…”  
湿热的洞穴已经塞进三只手指，沾着男人操出的淫水发出咕啾的下贱声音。他想看他射精。August甚至认真地纠结起是这样用手帮他发泄出来，还是直接把这湿淋淋的娼妓操干到高潮。不管哪种画面都让自己的阴茎愈发胀痛。  
Walker将手抽出来，带出一连串情色的湿液。即便如此他依旧保持着骇人的自控力，这大概能解释为何他总是落得个“无趣”的头衔。  
后穴突然的空虚对Mendez而言不知是好是坏，他只觉得折磨自己的快感消失得突兀，又随即感觉自己被人抱起来。彼时他早就放弃了反抗，不过欲求不满的埋怨还剩了一点。迷迷糊糊地正预备质问，被对方凑近耳廓抢先一步。  
“你想让我怎么对你？”

他的肉穴已经被男人驯服得流水，他的阴茎正被一种可以杀掉他的缓慢步调撸动。与此同时，他的特工先生还将他圈入怀中，伴着几乎窒息他的荷尔蒙味，用过分火辣的醇厚声线凑在他耳边拷问他。  
“你想让我怎么对你？”  
Mendez发出声无助的呜咽，在由August怀抱组成的囚牢里射得干净。

高潮后的身体好像比先前烫上几分，Walker任由那人在自己怀里脱力地呼吸，完全不介意借出自己的胸膛。他不动声色地观察Mendez光裸的肉体，发现男人腰背上竟然还纹着明显与外观不符的刺青。指腹方才触碰上胯骨上的扭曲图样，另一只具有细长指节的手先一步捉住了他。  
“那是什么？”他也不恼，反而兴趣盎然地问道。  
“什么都不是。”对方看起来也享受这样的相处，怀里的脑袋甚至蹭了蹭他的臂膀。“心里迟早会忘掉的，就刻在身上。”  
“那儿有我的容身处吗？”  
他摆弄起Tony稍稍恢复力气的身体，借势在对方脖颈锁骨吻下一串痕迹。  
而当Mendez转过身来面对着他，男人的手轻柔地贴上他的面颊。  
“不，没这个必要。”

他不觉得自己懂了眼前这骗徒的意思，不过也没有多少深究的想法。只是霸道地将他推倒在床褥间，兀自扳开他颀长的双腿，将自己硬挺的东西嵌进那发热发烫的身体里，嵌得又狠又深。Mendez从开始发出些痛苦的闷哼，往后便过渡成了尖叫。他叫Walker停下，染着哭腔的声音不安又潮湿。紧张的肉穴比起初更难进入。只不过August已经耗尽了等待的心思，扶住男人的细腰就向最为深窄的里处顶弄。那穴口被超出预期的巨物破开，一下一下紧缩着吸它吮它。  
Mendez被这粗暴的操干弄得就要失去意识，不自觉抽搐的肉体伴着停不下的眼泪可怜得很。他的双手还被反绑在身后，将他限制得连挣扎也困难。又或者男人偏偏中意这别致的体验，他裸露的白皙皮肤渐渐呈现出宛如醉酒的酡红，蜷缩身体的动作被August断然摁了回去，在他的身前又多印上片殷红的印记。  
肥大的阴茎硬生生被吞进了大半，操进去的部分让湿热的内壁紧紧咬着，叫人发疯的快感冲上来，鼓励Walker愈发凶猛地顶弄。尝到甜头的男人贪心得很，只想把自己整个老二全塞进对方紧致潮湿的小洞里。他这时又知道态度柔和，两只手端起Mendez的腰肢，好声好气地往里浅浅地捅。  
反正疼的不是这个混帐。  
操软了身子的中年男人自然是不想买账的，收起力气想挣脱，来自臀部的冲撞却总是恰到好处的撞乱他的气力。后穴的敏感处并不是什么深处，这点他清楚，但August Walker冲击那一点的功夫未免太过容易，就好像每一次抽插都狠狠碾过自己的敏感点一样。在这样的快感攻势下恐怕没人能坚持多久，Mendez只感觉自己的屁股被肏得像女性的骚穴一样噗嗤流水，被肉柱撑开的疼痛和碾压敏感带的快感交杂在一起，很快就让Tony无法分辨两者的区别。  
关于疼痛的反应骗不过August。他不熟悉男人之间的性事，但知道疼痛。于是他看到了Mendez稍扭曲的嘴角，咬紧的牙关，以及每次被迫吃下自己阴茎后的那点泪光。他对此感觉良好，好到足以滋生出其他病态的欲望。他想操他，想弄疼他，想占有，想吞吃入腹。  
超载的快感并不只来源一处——Mendez很会取悦男人的阴茎。他表现得有多痛，那甬道绞紧肉棒就加倍的起劲。他哭叫让Walker慢一点，发烫的肠肉却摩擦着Walker的老二催促他粗暴地去肏。占有一个人的欲望罪恶却美妙，大体同他们之间的这场交媾一样，粗糙、原始、可还足够火辣。  
Walker凶狠粗粝的章法显然对Mendez相当受用，粗大的肉棒蛮横地将男人体内搅得一团糟，淫荡的肉穴就从未停下收缩的连贯反应。August将他抬高一点，好让自己看看那被撑得像要开裂的肉缝是怎么吞吐青筋暴起的男人鸡巴。尽管先前被指奸到高潮，Mendez的性器依然在这连续销魂的快感冲击下硬挺起来，随着自己身体承受的操弄在他胯间怂动。  
他的声音破碎又脆弱，就像他漂亮的脖颈线一样，经不起再多一点的折磨，好像要被轻而易举地毁坏。绵软的呻吟紧紧地跟着肉体响亮的碰撞声后，在蒸腾的情欲味道里显得格外可怜。  
冲顶的酥麻快感让他甚至不能好好喘气，于是夸张的呼吸甚至影响着松软的内壁一下下挤着在体内捣弄的东西。August俯下身抱住他，埋进他的躯身里沉重地喘息。Mendez困在这炙热的牢笼里，还因为夹在身体里的硬物浑身发软，恍惚间痛恨了一会双手还因为那束缚而不能回抱过去——他的背脊看起来多适合环入怀里。  
深埋进身体的阴茎抽动几下，终于在二人粘腻的交合处喷薄出来，稍凉的精液给后穴带去失禁般的诡异感受。Mendez仰过头，咬紧下唇也跟着射了出去。

意料之外的，Walker喜欢缠绵。射精带给他的兴奋显然多过疲倦，男人身上也起了层薄汗，让他垂下来的碎发看起来像是大型犬。他的大型犬依旧沉默，只是没放开抱住Mendez的手。  
一轮过后的浓腻性爱气氛几乎可以叫人窒息。Tony射过两次的身子就像没了骨头，整个人在氤氲的荷尔蒙里昏昏沉沉，任由August慵懒地亲吻磨蹭，从脸颊到脖颈。特工并不用力，没有多少留下标记的意图，或许他真的只是钟意Mendez身上淡淡的气味。具体是什么味道，一时却想不出形容。但关于Mendez，August已经有很多尚未扯出个所以然的东西了，他不在乎多这一个。  
又不知过了多久，他自觉自己的身体又被抱起来。Walker扶着他，尝试将他抵到墙上去。他的姿势被调整成俯下身，而屁股不得不高高撅起。红肿的肉穴暴露在空气里，因为先前的淋漓性事还没能够合上，便随着Mendez的呼吸起伏而断续收缩着。  
那对细长的眉眼不安又无奈地试图窥探男人的动作，眼角泛起的艳红为这举动增添不少瑟缩的委屈情绪。August起手摸上那瓣已经被拍的红肿的臀瓣，成功引起身下人的一阵颤栗。“我还想休息一会…”Mendez的声音干涩沙哑，和他满身水痕倒是形成有趣的对比。  
Walker歪头看他，像是真的在思考对方的请求。  
然后插了进去。  
刚被操弄过的肉穴松软到极致，只轻轻一顶便送进了大半个柱头。Walker也不着急向里面挺动，搂住Mendez发软的腰倒格外轻细地去磨碾甬道浅处的腺体。  
那感觉似乎比先前的侵犯更难忍受。尾椎深处顺着August轻缓地抽插炸开阵阵酥麻的快意，偏偏在就要解脱前又拖泥带水地退出去。“至少解开我吧。”他侧身相当诚恳地央求道，淫荡的穴还不忘吮着那就要滑出去的阴茎。  
“拜托…?”  
或许卧底工作正需要这种不动声色地蛊惑人心的能力呢。August喜欢男人轻声细气地请求时发出的声音。所以他相当直接地解开了男人身上仅剩的束缚，接着自己抓住了对方的双手。  
Mendez投来困惑的目光，然而很快就被Walker再一次顶弄上前列腺的动作给打断了。男人被操熟的身子在这样的折磨下愈发欲求不满，眼见Mendez扭动腰胯的幅度也逐渐明显起来。咬住下唇再不能抑制住他难耐的呻吟。他喘息、在August Walker的捉弄下兴奋得几乎抽搐。  
“…唔…我还需要说‘拜托’吗…？”  
他的声音还在随着Walker慢条斯理地抽动打着颤，开口的催促却不大客气。August从对方的埋怨里听到了隐隐恼怒，毫不在意地拔出浅插进去的性器，接连着带出不少浓稠的爱液，从松软红肿的洞口滴落下来，拉扯着绵长情色的银丝。  
Walker抓住男人的后发，这次倒是顶得相当深入。Mendez一时噎住了不满的鼻音，大开的双腿好似要跪坐下去。“不错的主意，”罪魁祸首回答他，“试试看。”  
提议并没有在第一时间被接受。彼时他终于解开了束缚，双手却除了扶住墙面维持平衡外没有其他选择。这大抵也足够了，对于Tony而言。长发的中年男人抬高了屁股，对于自己试图吃下对方粗大肉棒的目的不加掩饰。他的内壁早就被开拓得又湿又粘，时而夹紧屁股的动作可以轻易地令Walker呼吸一窒。  
趴在墙上的男人回头，泪痕和汗液早早打湿了那张潮红的脸。岁月在他脸上已经留下不少痕迹，偏偏那些深浅沟壑恰到好处地融进了男人的风味里，使他在情潮里看起来慵懒倦怠还温柔得要命。他不需要这么做，但他依旧选择如此——  
“操我，August。”  
他的眼睛像致幻的酒。  
“求你狠狠操我。”

他的整个身体都随着Walker的抽插怂动着，正如他要求的那样——狠狠操。那根要命的肉棒从各个刁钻的角度干进来，将Mendez软糯的呻吟插得支离破碎。他抓住了他的手臂，仅靠这样把对方死死钉在自己的阴茎上，哪怕这样做时Tony的身体颤抖如落叶。  
他痛得要死，那种被破开的快感几乎吞噬了自己的四肢百骸，可他同时爱透了这种感觉，至少不断收缩的后穴是这样表现的。Mendez早就放弃抵抗绝顶的生理快感，相当释然地允许眼泪与哭叫一齐溢出来，他跟着他的动作，在那肥大的性器向后拔的时候可怜兮兮地跟上去，活像是被驯服过的狗。  
阴茎挤开肠肉，在湿粘的水液里精准地撞上那块敏感地。Mendez让快感逼得无路可退，被挟住的双手不安地摆动，原本酥软的床叫也陡然收紧。挺立多时的阴茎终于抽动几下，踌躇着正要释放它多舛的稀薄存储。  
“不许。”  
操动他身体的动作都一并停了下来。在门德斯不可置信的崩溃眼神中及时地握住了男人待射的阴茎。Walker的手掌带着不寻常的温热，并不烫人却感觉叫人融化——Mendez的身体也绷紧，急切地寻求高潮前的解脱。  
怀里的肉体多像条缺氧过度的鱼，潮湿绝望而燥热，却只能乖顺地随着Walker坐回床褥，双腿大开着坐在那只依旧精神的阴茎上。他张开嘴，断断续续发出不少混乱的呻吟，挣脱束缚的双手用可笑的力气反抗August的囹圄。  
即便是反抗他也做得如此柔软。  
此刻他算是确信Mendez的锋芒是留在那些鲜为人知的隐秘处，毕竟他身上的温柔实在浓郁，轻易地引导旁人迷失其中。 他的脑袋靠在自己颈间，动作里带着些失败的颓丧。“让我射。”Mendez的声音模糊，看向August的眼神涣散迷离，却轻而易举地撬动Walker的高墙。  
他犹豫了一下。关于吻他或是放走他。随即伸手遮住男人的眼睛，亲身移开对方的目光。Mendez的睫毛不安地刷在他的手心，甚至还带着点泪水潮湿。掰向一边的身子自然地展露出大片脖颈的血肉，端正的锁骨立在其中形成凹陷，在他的目光里胆怯地颤动。  
“Aug.”  
那声音盛满了不真实的依赖。  
他有点想堵住他的嘴，遮住眼睛的手索性撬开Tony的唇齿向口腔内里深入。这让男人呼吸愈发短促，任由Walker控制自己牙口的过程里泄出不少破碎的鼻音。堵住马眼的禁锢越发冠冕堂皇，向外汩汩溢出的前液打湿了August的手。Walker最终放开了他的性器，不过Mendez似乎依旧没有高潮的力气。稀薄的粘液从男人马眼间细细地流出来，架在他头上的行刑台终于断了绳子，得以释放的中年人下意识想蜷缩起身子，在August强硬的拥抱里只能断续抽泣，本来含糊在口腔里的呻吟化成水液，随着口里的涎液流出来。  
坐在床上的姿态实在不便动作，August缓慢地抽送转成揉弄对方臀肉，Mendez随着那力道轻缓地扭腰，好让撑满体内的灼热阴茎多挤压他淫荡湿热的甬道。漫长持久的性事令Mendez乏力不少，应和的动作早比不上紧窒穴肉的吸吮。Walker收起虐待式的蹂躏，稍起身托住Mendez的臀，抬起这具脱力的身体甚至没有如何费力——又加上些力度把他摁回勃起的阴茎上。  
再次挤进来的肉柱逼出他崩溃的哭叫。紧窄的穴道彻底被操开成一片狼藉。Mendez像是被顶得失去意识，奄奄一息地倚在August怀里乖巧顺从，如今他身上满是Walker的印记，他留下的青紫，他射上去的精液，他的味道。或许还差一个吻，Mendez泪眼朦胧地从眼缝里看他，甚至还随着Walker挺动的节奏逃出两三行泪来。  
他不发一言，他没多余的力气。男人像是被操弄的动作推向Walker一般越靠越近，最终就连呼吸也交缠。August捏住Tony的下巴，完成了这个吻。  
他的阴茎胀痛，在原地抽搐几下又什么都没能射出去，Mendez让这场性爱压榨得干净，失去意识前迟钝的想自己竟然被这男人操干到什么都不剩。而他脑海中最后的人锁紧他的身子，抽动着往那具无力的身体深处灌满精液。  
Mendez在床褥与August的包裹里沉沉睡去，无意去管多余的粘稠精液就着淫水从大开的肉穴里溢出来。Walker搂着他，自然地仿佛这是多年养成的相处习惯。他怀中的Mendez紧紧贴住他，呼吸平和惬意，手指还紧紧攥住August的衣角。他想自己理应保持清醒，却依旧去触碰对方的手心，并未反抗便同他一起沉入泥沼。

“别，动。”  
他睡得比平常沉，醒来时门徒已经追到身后，Mendez从门外走回房间，手上拿着枪。  
Walker对上他的眼睛，这一次没有了无中生有的焦躁。  
Mendez衔着烟，对于特工灰暗的眸子显然也无多情绪。  
“留敌人一命可不是什么好事。”他呼出口烟尘，心不在焉地说。那枪口终是对准他，而那人的眼神却移到别处。

第一枪打在小腿旁。August能够感知到身体本能躲避的冲动，然而四肢却如灌铅般沉重冰凉。  
然后是手，子弹嵌入地板的那一下震荡晃到他的指腹。  
他不善于用枪，Walker看得出来。Mendez的神情一如既往不露破绽，甚至叼住滤嘴的唇也那么轻。  
枪口瞄准他的额头。  
嘭。  
August看着他走近，话语卡在喉间却最终不发一言。男人蹲下身与他平视，沉默着将嘴里还剩的半截香烟拣在手中，塞进他的唇间。  
他恍然，自己面前的恶徒却低头露出个温和又无奈的笑。  
一片静谧之间只剩彼此的呼吸，Mendez伸手摸他眼角，他后知后觉自己在流泪。  
Tony收回手，转身扔掉枪，若无其事地离开了房间。


End file.
